Hopeflight's Love
by Mossleaf27
Summary: Hopeflight, a beautiful young she-cat, has met the Tom of her dreams and wants to have a perfect life with him. Please read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new, so please forgive me, I don't know how to write an authors note! This is my first story so please be accepting about spelling errors or grammar mistakes. **

Hopeflight's POV

Hopeflight sat alone at the fresh kill pile, eating. Willowtail came up behind Hopeflight, and sat down next to her.

"Green-leaf has been nice to us." He said, dipping his head at the fish in her paws. "Oh, yes." She said, giving herself a quick grooming before she looked back up into his emerald eyes.

"The river is filled with fish." She quickly finished her fish, and asked "Well, the clan doesn't really need it, but do you want to go hunting?"

The sun was barely out but Hopeflight's beautiful white pelt was visible from almost everywhere in camp. Hopeflight saw his green gaze stare at her for what seemed like forever, and then he finally responded "Or we could just go on a dawn walk, since we don't need fresh kill."

Hopeflight felt her mind spinning with thoughts, but managed to say "That sounds wonderful." Walking with Willowtail, made her feel like she was the most important cat in the forest. Often she felt her own white pelt brush against his coarse, brown fur. While nervously walking, she accidentally tripped on a birch root.

"Hopeflight!" Willowtail looked at her concerned Hopeflight, feeling more embarrassed as ever got up and shook off.

"I'm fine, just tripped. Don't worry." Hopeflight said

"Maybe we should go back to camp..."

"No, I'm fine. Trust me." Hopeflight quickly responded, giving Willowtail a look of sheer embarrassment.

"Alright, whatever you say..." He said, and then quick as a blink of an eye, he gave Hopeflight a lick on the tail. For Hopeflight, the lick lasted forever. She opened her jaws to respond, but before she could do anything Willowtail reached out, and gave her a lick on her muzzle.

"Hopeflight, I know were both young warriors, but I couldn't think of another she-cat I'd rather have my mate, and the mother of my kits. Please Hopeflight, be my mate. I love you from here to starcl-

"Shut up." Hopeflight said as she nuzzled him, no longer shy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Willowtail's POV**

Looking at the gorgeous, young she-cat he got goosebumps. As an apprentice, looking at her attractive icy blue eyes and her always perfectly groomed, white fur. Not only was she beautiful, she could swim and fish like a monster. When they were on hunting patrols as apprentices when she got out of the water, fur plastered to her sides all he could do is stare. He never thought she'd ever feel the same about him. He had this ugly, brown fur that stuck out in every angle. He had wanted to be her mate since they were apprentices.

When he woke up, his head in her fur, he felt like forever. Her sweet fur smelled of grass. Careful not to wake her up he steped into the clearing. He saw his father, Graystar.

"Good morning, father." Willowtail greeted his father calmly

"Willowtail." He responded "Nice to see you this early. Have you ever dreamed of becoming deputy?"

"Graystar, for the last time, I just want to be a warrior."

Right then Hopeflight appeared from the warriors den and walked over to Willowtail and Graystar. "Good morning, Graystar." as she did this she gave me a lick on the muzzle. Graystar saw this, and he looked at me surprised. I looked back at him, matter-a-factly. "I have work to do..." his voice trailed off as he left, walking to his den.

"What was that about?" Hopeflight asked, confused "Nothing, just having a morning conversation." She didn't look convinced, but asked no more questions.

"Today Poppyshine's kits reach six moons of age! I want Fernkit so bad!"

"I want Dawnkit!" I said, truly hoping for an apprentice today.

Everyone was up, and Poppyshine was quickly grooming all four of her kits.

"All cats old enough to catch their own fish please report under the great stump for a clan meeting!" As all the cats came together a group around the stump I sat by Thornheart my litter mate and Hopeflight. "It is an important time in every clan when apprentices reach six moons of age. Applekit, please come up here."

Applekit walked up to the leader calmly, and looked into his eyes.

"Thornheart, do you take Applekit as your apprentice and teach him everything you know?"

"I will do my best."

"Applekit from now until you get your warrior name you shall be known as Applepaw."

"Fernkit, please come up here."

She bonce a little, but stopped quickly as she met the leader. I felt Hopeflight stiffen beside me.

"Hopeflight, do you take Fernkit as your apprentice and teach her all you know?"

"I do"

"From now on, until you are granted your warrior name you shall be known as Fernpaw."

"Dawnkit."

She walked up shyly and looked at her paws

"Willowtail, do you take Dawnkit as your apprentice and teach her everything you know?"

"I do."


End file.
